


OMG

by STsuki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Boys Kissing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: De lo que Minho y sus impulsos pueden provocar.





	OMG

Ya era bastante tarde y Changmin estaba terminando de peinarse con cierto aire ausente y distraído frente al espejo. Minho entretanto terminaba de darse una ducha, la habitación estaba siendo inundada solo por el ruido que producía la televisión encendida que nadie estaba viendo, solo hasta que música conocida y el nombre de alguien que Changmin conocía íntimamente fue mencionado en ese programa antes de mostrar un video que lo hizo abrir la boca y elevar las cejas con la típica expresión de alguien completamente sorprendido.

Sí…

Tenía un novio sexy.

Algo bobo y tímido: Cualidad que en la presentación que estaba viendo no demostraba, pero sexy a fin de cuentas…

Si lo sabía él.

—Changmin hyung te acabaste toda el agua calien…te… —susurro Minho saliendo del baño con una pequeña toalla anudada a las caderas dejando que toda el agua de su cabello escurriera por sus deliciosas abdominales hasta impregnarse en la toalla, elevó la mirada hacia la televisión al escuchar de fondo el solo de su presentación más reciente en Japón.

Y entonces el también lo supo.

Lo supo en el instante en el que volteo a ver a Changmin y este entrecerró los ojos y se lamió los labios avanzando a grandes zancadas hasta él, acorralándolo contra la pared y su cuerpo sin darle tiempo a completar una frase siquiera.

—Changminfah…

Los labios del mayor se pegaron a los suyos ardientemente y sintió una de las manos de su celoso novio afirmarse a su nuca mientras la otra elevaba su rostro por el mentón casi dolorosamente y Minho…

Bueno, lo único que hizo fue agarrarse a él del cuello sintiendo, sintiendo y sintiendo.

Mordió su labio inferior y fricciono sus labios con sexualidad por un par de minutos antes de abrirle la boca con una embestida furiosa de su lengua y después Choi Minho se derritió lentamente frotando sus pezones contra la camisa del mayor, respirando fuertemente por la nariz incapaz de seguir el ritmo de ese beso sofocante.

—hnm ah pa… hhnm… 

Sus infructuosos intentos por apartarse solo hicieron que Shim se sintiera más excitado y como toda respuesta se pego íntimamente al menor, dejando que la toalla que era lo único que lo había estado cubriendo se deslizara hasta el piso con un sugerente siseo, dejando que Minho lo sintiera a través de los pantalones, duro y necesitado mientras sujetaba sus rostros firmemente sin permitir que se apartaran ni un segundo.

Dios, Minho podía sentirlo por completo, se sentía asfixiado y obscenamente sometido, era como si Changmin lo estuviera penetrando con ese beso que mandaba placenteras vibraciones por todo su cuerpo.

Changmin le acarició el cabello y el beso se torno furioso y desesperado, lo mordió, lo lamió y lo machaco, lo hizo tocar el cielo y alcanzar la cúspide del éxtasis solo con un beso, para apartarse riendo de él, limpiándose el exceso de saliva con un gesto petulante y atractivo mientras por su parte Minho se desplomaba con las piernas temblando mirándolo aturdido a los ojos.

—Eso es para que la próxima vez pienses antes de quitarte la ropa tan descuidadamente en un escenario, ahora los que no conocen a SHINee van a pensar que eres solo el tonto musculoso —regaño con el ceño fruncido.

—Te espero en el lobby para desayunar, apresúrate —dijo por última vez saliendo con paso tranquilo de la habitación de ese hotel del cual ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre.

—¡Oh My Gosh! La próxima vez me quitare los pantalones si eso significa que conseguiré otro beso así. —gimoteo regulando su respiración, mirando avergonzado parte de su esencia escurrirse por entre sus piernas hasta el piso. Genial ahora tendría que tomar otro baño.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer holics!! son de lo mejor!!
> 
> Mis redes por si gustan estar al pendiente de mi trabajo!
> 
> Facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) o rebloguear esta historia en [ mi tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/162964412173/omg-stsuki-shinee-archive-of-our-own)  
> Saludos!!  
> 


End file.
